Hydran
The Hydrans are a tripedal civilization who evolved on a planet with a methane-filled atmosphere. As such, the race evolved to breathe in such an environment that can be damaging, if not fatal, to other oxygen-breathing races. Background They possess three sets of organs, namely legs, arms and eyes. Their skin is known to be tough and leathery. Similar to the triple sets of organs, the race sports three genders: namely male, female and matriarchal. Children born to parents are born in triplets, one of each gender, though these are all cared for by the matriarchal gender. In Hydran society, it is the males who take command as well as technical positions while females take worker, pilot and soldier professions. Though this is generally the case, there are some females who take command positions and some had been known to even rise to the Hydran throne. This is not the case with the matriarchal gender though, as they are non-sentient and thus only useful for breeding as well as caring for the young. The Hydrans were known to have a pantheon of gods though the 'power' of these deities varied depending on which political party is dominant in Hydran society at the time. Each household, starship, squadron and fleet possess their own god or gods. Society The Hydran government is a monarchy and comes in the form of the Hydran Kingdom which is headed by the Hydran Royal Family. They also possessed a strong Civil Service which runs day to day government affairs. Their military was known to make heavy use of fighter based tactics against their enemies that would deploy from Hellbore equipped carrier vessels. History At one point in their history, the Hydran people were conquered by the Klingon Empire and the Lyran Star Empire. They were held as a client state for fifty years by both oppressors. During that time, Hydran merchant guilds formed the "Lost Colonies" which became a safe haven for refugees of their kind. They spent that time developing their technology and building their resources in order to retake their colonies. (TOS video game: Starfleet Command II) Known Hydrans :Anabesh • Bikungiphar • Bilbodar • Bryx • Cartwright (Hydran) • Chalicon • Crxon • Dagitz • Dastaprawson • Dbil • Dentrivan • Diffordetz • Droole Gargantaine • Druthh Hydra • Erix Hythx • Falimorr • Habablathh • Hanghsth • Hel-Hyan • Hiser • Hisp Gapth • Hlyrst • Hoors Toops • H'rol Hyrnn • Hrous • Hrun • Hsplith Hist • Hstaphathh • Hultz • Hwutdi • Hwutdi Fuggwynonhir • Hydrahysrta • Hygraphht • Hypantspts • Hyrrth • Hyspathh • Hystorpth • Kulinarr • Kyljoi • Lablijepts • Mkritz • Nemesarr • Obitztor • Oomph • Pledzur Helfram • Pltzvltz • Pluzx • Plyathhapbast • Plyst Hopsth • Plytth • Pvath • Pylghht • Quamtiron • Quarglespurth • Rambnkziz • Ruzzabot • Sazzafraz • Sclumpts • Sheel Bedi • Skzowitz • Slarti Bartfast • Trisp Qoph • Ventribarr • Ynygma • Zool Category:Non-humanoid species category:races and cultures category:alpha and Beta Quadrant races and cultures Category:Hydrans